


She's Just A Girl

by thoroughly_hawkward



Series: You're More Than Everything I Need [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughly_hawkward/pseuds/thoroughly_hawkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Developing a little back story for more of a relationship later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Just A Girl

Clint had been watching Natalia Romanova for two days now. The Black Widow wasn’t one with a routine but she was one with a plan. The file said the she was in Saint Petersburg to take out a man that owed Red Room a lot of supplies. The deal was supposed to go down two weeks ago but he never showed and had been running ever since. Red Room didn’t take stuff like this too kindly and the moment Red Room had word of where he was they sent Natalia to kill him. Two weeks. Clint had known of Black Widow for years but in the last two weeks S.H.I.E.L.D. had given him more files than he had ever received in his life. They were all about Red Room, their Black Widow program and most importantly Natalia Romanova. Clint remembered going through all the files, over and over again. There was one in particular that he read a few more times than the others. It was the smallest file. It consisted of four pages. One page briefly described Red Room and how they obtained the girls they were training in the black Widow program. Another page had a brief summary of a few of the girls in the program and the file numbers in which to find out more about them. The last two pages described what S.H.I.E.L.D. had learned about this the Black Widow program. He read those last two pages more than the first two. He could probably tell you what those pages said, word for word, off the top of his head at this point. He spent a good deal of time imagining going through the program himself. The intensive training, the treatments they gave the girls to enhance their abilities, the types of missions the girls went on… But the one thing he could never get out of his head was the brain washing that the girls went though. The idea of that kind of manipulation performed on a child was something Clint could relate to the most. Not the actual manipulation but how the girls coped with it. Clint compared it to his own past. He remembered all the things he went through and how he coped with it. Clint was no saint. He knew that if his life had gone just a little differently he could have easily been the one with S.H.I.E.L.D. tracking his every move. But after some tough decisions and even harder experiences he ended up working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. He saw it as a blessing that he ended up with the good guys. That was something that really bothered Clint. He had gone through what he had gone through but he knew that deep down he couldn’t continue his life committing crimes without feeling horrible about it afterwards. That was not the life he wanted to live. He had a conscious, he knew right from wrong. He wondered if the girls in the Black Widow program knew the difference. Did they know kindness? Did they know humanity? Probably not. Clint never thought that this case would affect him so much and that he could relate to it so easily. Phil Coulson knew that it was a possibility. Phil made it a must to offer to go out for drinks after Clint had spent a lengthy amount of time at his desk or whenever he took any of the files home. Phil needed to make sure that Clint was on his game and that this wouldn’t mess up the mission.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“She’s just a girl!” Clint shouted as he argued with Phil.  
“You and I both know that she is not just any girl.” Phil replied calmly, trying to reason with him.  
“You have to back me up on this. S.H.I.E.L.D. made me an offered that saved my life. I just want to do the same for someone else.” Clint rebutted.  
Phil sighed.


End file.
